Hiroshi
|previous affiliation= |occupation= Treasure Hunter |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner=Drake Lala |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |magic= |weapons= Chain Blade |manga debut= Chapter 343 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Hiroshi (ひろし Hiroshi) is a member of Treasure Hunting Guild Sylph Labyrinth sent to recover the Eternal Flame from the Sun Village. Appearance Hiroshi is a well-built man of average height. Probably his most notable feature is his dark hair, which is styled into four tall spikes that jut straight upwards from his head. This, coupled with his stubble, curved eyes and eyebrows, and puckered mouth, gives him a rather unruly appearance. Dressing quite casually, Hiroshi sports a pair of dark cargo pants tucked into lace-up boots and a light jacket; said jackets sleeves being rolled to his elbows, whilst the fur-lined collar is kept up around his neck. Completing his look, Hiroshi wears an arm band that bears his guilds logo, has a belt with multiple pockets tied around his waist and carries a large sword which he straps across his back. Personality Hiroshi is a fairly laid back man, although he has shown a tendency to anger quickly. He has also displayed a fairly cocky attitude, openly flashing about his guilds vial of a liquid Moon Drip and being very pleased about their ownership of it. Most notably, Hiroshi has habit of overusing the word "super", slipping it into his sentences on multiple occasions for no real semantic purpose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Page 15 History Not much is known about Hiroshi's past, apart from the fact that at some point he became a member of Sylph Labyrinth and decided to attempt the stealing of the Eternal Flame from the Sun Village. Failing multiple times due to the giants guarding it, he and his guild mates were happy to hear that the town and its occupants had been frozen, and together the group went out of their way to obtain a liquid form of Moon Drip in the hopes of taking the flame whilst it was unprotected.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Page 14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Page 2 Synopsis Sun Village arc Hiroshi and his guild mates arrive at the Sun Village to discover that Team Natsu, Wendy and Carla are already there investigating the frozen occupants. Calling out to them, Hiroshi and his friends introduce themselves, and tell the Mages to stay out of their way, as they claimed the Eternal Flame as their own first. When Natsu and Gray reply that they aren't after the flame, Hiroshi becomes confused and asks what purpose they have if not to take the treasure guarded by the giants of the village. When they hear that Fairy Tail plans to dispel the enchantment on the giants, Hiroshi and his friends complain that such a thing is getting in the way, and explain that they are using the frozen giants to their advantage, as they have been unable to obtain the flame before due to the heavy protection the giants provide it with. When Gray points out that the flame is also most likely frozen, Hiroshi pulls a vial from his person, happily gloating as he reveals it to be a liquid form of Moon Drip that they intend to use to melt the flame. This revelation accidentally turns the tables on the group though, as the Fairy Tail Mages suddenly realize that they can use the Moon Drip to restore the village, and all begin to pursue Hiroshi and his friends to steal it from them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Pages 10-16 Running from the group, Hiroshi and his friends make for a nearby forest, before they decide that they will actually turn and try to fight. As Lala takes on Natsu and Drake runs for higher ground to utilize his sniper, Hiroshi draws the sword from his back and moves to take on Gray, dodging the man's Ice-Make attacks to strike him with his extendable sword. As Gray barely dodges the strike Hiroshi takes his position, glaring Gray down as Natsu openly admits that the trio are better fighters than he anticipated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Pages 2-13 Abilities Swordsmanship Specialist: Hiroshi has displayed a rather advanced technique with a sword, utilizing the mechanical, extendable Chain Blade as his weapon of choice, and displaying great efficiency with it. His skills in the use of the weapon's basic form (and thus in general swordsmanship) allowed him to cut down some of the ice spears generated by Gray's Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer with ease, astonishing the Fairy Tail Mage. Hiroshi is shown to be just as capable when it comes to exploiting his sword's unique techniques: right after negating Gray's attack, he was able to extend his blade and almost land a blow on the Fairy Tail Mage, the feat made more creditable due to the sheer size and length of the weapon being used.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Pages 7-9 *'Super Slash': A simple, yet somewhat acrobatic move which Hiroshi employed in response to Gray's Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer spell, performing a leap which allowed him to both evade most of the generated ice weapons and to slice through one of them which was honing in on him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Pages 7-8 *'Super Stab': An extremely powerful strike which takes full advantage of the Chain Blade's characteristics. Hiroshi rapidly extends his sword in the opponent's direction, trying to impale them with it. This move not only takes the foe by surprise, but also possesses incredible momentum, enough to generate a powerful shockwave in the air in the same direction of the lunge: when Gray dodged it, Super Stab reduced a massive tree, several meters away from both the Fairy Tail Mage and the tip of the Chain Blade itself, to pieces, engulfing it into an explosion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Pages 8-9 Enhanced Agility: Hiroshi possesses considerable reflexes and dexterity, evading the spears generated by Gray's Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer with an acrobatic jump (much to the Mage's dismay) while at the same time readying his counter-attack in midair.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Page 8 Equipment Chain Blade: Hiroshi's weapon of choice, as evidenced by his Sword Hiroshi epithet, is a sword. His Chain Blade, however, is much more complex than most of the bladed weapons commonly carried around by fighters and Mages alike. It sports a notably long handle wrapped in bandages, allowing Hiroshi to wield the weapon with both hands (even maintaining a certain distance between the two of them), ending in a large pommel with an arched outer part. The sword's blade is double-edged, and is notable in the fact that it lacks a sharp tip, instead ending in a squared section. The handguard is the tool's most complex part, being massive and hollow on the edges, extending for several inches over one side of the blade itself, sporting two small wings on each of its sides, meant to offer protection to the hand, and bearing two openings on one of such sides, each surrounded by bolts: the first is small and trapezoidal in shape, serving no visible practical purpose, while the other has an elongated, complex polygonal shape, and a prominent lever jutting out from it. It's by moving this lever that Hiroshi can exploit the Chain Blade's special function, this being to almost instantly reveal several smaller segments of the handguard's protrusion, which together extend some meters past the squared blade and end in a secondary, smaller one-edged blade, usually kept hidden, which sports a sharp point, and is thus suited for stabbing. This mechanical trick allows Hiroshi to wield his weapon as both a sword and some sort of polearm (with the added blade granting it the possibility of both slashing and stabbing, much like a halberd or a naginata), and its activation is fast enough to take opponents by surprise; the sheer force the extending blade exerts is amazing, being enough to completely obliterate large physical objects past its reach, and thus making it a fearsome piercing tool. When not in use, Hiroshi carries the sword around on his back, its hilt protruding from behind his right shoulder, attached to the belt which diagonally crosses his chest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Page 10 Liquefied Moon Drip: An extremely powerful dispelling Magic harnessing the power of the Moon, Moon Drip was turned into a liquid through unknown means and stored away in a flask.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Page 15 According to Hiroshi, he and his fellow treasure hunters had to work hard in order to obtain the substance, looking for it all over an island inhabited by demons (a place whose description matches Galuna Island, where Moon Drip was originally employed). The Sylph Labyrinth members are confident the substance, despite being far from abundant, will be able to melt away the ice covering the Eternal Flame; the Fairy Tail Mages, on the other hand, think the liquefied Moon Drip would be enough to bring the entire Sun Village back to normal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Pages 15-16 References Category:Characters Category:Male